gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Gustin
Grant Gustin, born Thomas Grant Gustin on January 14, 1990,"that is true. but i've gone by Grant my whole life. It's not a "stage" name or "screen" name." Twitter. November 11, 2011.Grant Gustin Bio is a 25-year-old American theater and television actor. Grant has had a recurring role as Sebastian Smythe on Glee since 2011. Personal life Gustin was born and raised in Norfolk, Virginia.Norfolk actor lands a role on TV's 'Glee' He attended the Governor's School for the Arts program for Musical Theatre. Grant graduated from Granby High School and went on to attend the BFA Music Theatre Program at Elon University in North Carolina for two years. Career Gustin left school to take the role of Baby John in the Broadway Revival Tour of West Side Story, and performed with the tour from its opening on September 30, 2010 through September 23, 2011. On November 8, 2011, he debuted on the television series Glee as Sebastian Smythe, an openly gay member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Gustin won the recurring role of Sebastian, a promiscuous and scheming character, after "an exhaustive, weeks-long casting search." He originally auditioned for a role as a tap dancer, but did not get the part. However, Ryan Murphy kept him in mind. He began filming the role early on Monday, September 26, 2011, after having finished his final West Side Story performance the Friday night before. He appeared in an episode of CSI Miami where he played the son of fellow Glee actor Romy Rosemont's character Gustin began filming A Mother's Nightmare, a telefilm for the Lifetime network, in late May 2012. The project also stars actresses Annabeth Gish and Jessica Lowndes, and was shot in Canada. It premiered on September 26. On July 11, 2012, it was announced that Gustin landed the lead role in the indie film, Affluenza, which is described as a modern day take on "The Great Gastby." It will be released in the summer of 2014. He had a recurring role as Campbell Price on 90210 in 2013. Grant landed the role of Flash alter ego Barry Allen, who will appear on Arrow before possibly heading up his own spin-off, was revealed on September 13, 2013. He will appear in episodes 8 and 9 of the second season of Arrow.Arrow Scoop: Glee's Grant Gustin Tapped to Play the Flash! Initially, the idea was for The Flash to have a backdoor pilot in episode 20 of the second season of Arrow, but after the CW brass saw cuts of episodes 8 and 9 they decided to have a stand-alone pilot, with episode 20 being a normal Arrow episode. On May 8, 2014, it was announced that The CW ordered a full season of The Flash starring Gustin in the titular role as Barry Allen aka The Flash, which will air in the fall. Filmography Quotes Trivia *He has an older brother named Tyler and a younger sister named Gracie. *He is very good friends with Kevin McHale. *He has a tattoo on his right forearm, which says, "Love Above All Else," which he had done on March 13, 2012. *He was in West Side Story with Joey Haro who also portrays a Warbler. *He has a different tattoo, the state of Virginia with a star on the location of Norfolk as well as the area code "seven-five-seven," on his rib cage and his brother Tyler has a tattoo on the back of his shoulder. *He was a mentor on The Glee Project Season 2. *Auditioned for Sebastian with I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. *He is 6'2" tall. *He is a self-confessed "mama's boy" according to his Twitter. *He's been performing since he was ten years old. *Superman is his favorite superhero and has a tattoo on his left forearm that reads: "Superman... I love him" written in his mom's handwriting. *He had highlights in his hair when he was younger. *His lucky number is 9. *On June 17, 2013, he was in the hospital because he when he was riding his bike to the gym, he took a tumble, which and dislocated his elbow and fractured his arm. *He won the coveted role of Barry Allen on Arrow ''and appeared in two episodes during its second season, as well as playing him in the spin off show ''The Flash. *Ships Kurtbastian. Gallery grant1111.jpg grant 2.JPG grant 3.JPG grant 4.JPG grant 5.JPG grant 8.jpg grant 9.jpg grant s.JPG grant.JPG grant11.jpg grant111.jpg grant 17.JPG grant13.JPG grant18.JPG grant14.JPG gas.jpg grant 13.jpg grant 22.jpg yfeu.jpg wsafiesaf.jpg hdwadha.jpg dhqu.JPG grantgust.JPG gkewfkqw.JPG yg.JPG guy.JPG 0b5b4c30504e11e1a87612313804ec91_5.jpg fujio.JPG xhasui.JPG giiguky.JPG dghsa.JPG xcv.JPG ffghj.JPG hah.JPG 1f75853c582d11e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg grant 6.JPG download (4).jpg rfghj.jpg zxcvbnm.PNG 1675659-GrantGustin-Portrait-617-409.jpg dfgbhn.JPG q18da.jpg 632b703c3e2611e1a87612313804ec91_7.jpg qe1wo.jpg 453c879e5f2511e1a87612313804ec91_7.jpg d2wqt.jpg 4f969c3e5e9e11e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg grant_edit.jpg.scaled1000.jpg edusg.jpg dfgtvdcv.JPG 1pnpf.jpg dfgbhnjmkloiuytredcvbn.JPG tumblr_m04delFl5e1qffhezo1_500.jpg Grant gustin and dog.jpg 1de522ca623411e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg zxcvbnjkiuytrddfgh.JPG ee7qma.jpg wsahddsa.JPG tumblr_m035224kZx1r98adfo1_250.png dfghjkloiuytrdcvb.JPG tumblr_lyydpxcQwV1r72v40.jpg|Aww... Cute Grant tumblr_m0345nce5Q1r62qa7o1_500.png tumblr_m032s0rDem1r183sxo1_500.jpg xcvbnmjhgfgrfghjk0uyffdertedghf.JPG tumblr_m0c0ejQHzq1qdcgmco2_500.jpg tumblr_m0bywpHFGb1r98adfo7_r1_250.png tumblr_m04tk3KMs31qfoe0po1_500.gif tumblr_m02hxtmvRg1qkwg94o1_500.gif tumblr_lzggcgde7U1rnc40wo1_250.jpg AnKSP79CEAAcO7R.jpg 0c61dd0a662511e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg tumblr_m0bywpHFGb1r98adfo8_r1_250.png b3a66398664c11e1989612313815112c_7.jpg 0222d8ae671411e1abb01231381b65e3 7.jpg gustin3.jpg gustin4.jpg gustin5.jpg gustin6.jpg gustin7.jpg gustin8.jpg gustin11.jpg cfvbnm.JPG 1d4dd1626b1311e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg a73816e86d6211e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg|Grant's First Tattoo. 02e53e426cde11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg ac92c3ec6edc11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_m0mrarI5bj1rq411do2_250.jpg 5434bd5a70b111e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 3526ba0870c511e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg tumblr_m18pndYg9u1qf3i1xo2_250.jpg tumblr_m19b1b68Z01r62qa7o1_500.png tumblr_m18pndYg9u1qf3i1xo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m18pndYg9u1qf3i1xo4_250.jpg tumblr_m0wg02KH431r62qa7o1_250.png grant-gustin-glamaholic-outtakes-03282012-01-580x435.jpg grant-gustin-glamaholic-outtakes-03282012-04-435x580.jpg e00120f079a611e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg a0e901e47a0511e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg 11e6690079f611e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg 8596ea347a0311e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg f6df361279d911e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg grant-gustin-glamaholic-outtakes-03282012-05-435x580.jpg F4fb1b947b5111e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg Tumblr_m0q8dxgtVH1qegi01o4_250.jpg Tumblr_m0qtkfHaHL1r6u37zo1_500.jpg 625b40047a9611e18bb812313804a181 7.jpg f3248a427c5711e1ab011231381052c0_7.jpg tumblr_m1zg1iSJdu1qiqcvgo1_500.png tumblr_m2e5hf2aKI1r98adfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m21396VtGj1qiqcvgo1_r2_500.png tumblr_m2utsmsHo31r14zd8o1_250.png tumblr_m2uu8jQUGC1r8ga1ko3_250.png tumblr_m2utsmsHo31r14zd8o2_250.png tumblr_m2utxd9lji1qew7tio2_500.jpg tumblr_m2uu8jQUGC1r8ga1ko2_250.png tumblr_m2v0rnSPg11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 565518980.jpg ssss.JPG f5d78f8091df11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 76d974ee923111e1abd61231381b6d77_7.jpg tumblr_m3ogu0uY7d1qd8m4do2_500.jpg Grant-gustin-featured.jpg Grant-Gustin-grant-gustin-27149618-765-1024.jpg Grant-Gustin-grant-gustin-29170794-612-612.jpg GrantGustin Canyon.jpg|Grant on a canyon|link=CanyonGrant|linktext=Grant on A Canyon GrantGustinglasses.jpg GrantandMother.jpg|Grant and his mother tumblr_m3zlzoaXpV1r98adfo1_500.png 82c84bf6a53f11e188131231381b5c25_7.jpg|CUTENESS! GrantCanada.jpg Tumblr m3u5ccOfR31r7gazvo1 1280.jpeg Youwillneverknowitwasme.tumblr.jpeg BloodGrant.jpg grantgus.jpg 0ff7391eb27011e1bf341231380f8a12_7.jpg 14ae3f2eb35c11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg 80c5bbbab40b11e1abb01231382049c1_7.jpg bbfff4049eb511e1abd612313810100a_7.jpg c77ce664b0cd11e192e91231381b3d7a_7.jpg tumblr_m6hg6rBz701r7u88jo1_400.jpg tumblr_m6npglLBZZ1r62qa7o1_500.png 7c887e9ecee011e192a022000a1d0114 7.jpg A9a77a0ccd1811e1af7612313813f8e8 7.jpg GrantKmool.jpg GrantGustinaffluena3.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza2.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza3.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza4.jpg AzOMLCMCYAA4TEv.jpg large.jpg GrantGustinWestSideStory.jpg Grant Gustin (1).jpg Grant Gustin (3).jpg GrantGustin.gif GrantGustin1.gif GrantGustin2.gif GrantGustin1111.gif GrantGustin2111.gif GrantGustin3.gif GrantGustin4.jpg GrantGustin123.gif GrantGustin21.gif GrantGustin4.gif GrantGustin311.gif GrantGustin5.gif GrantGustin6.gif GrantGustin7.gif GrantGustin8.gif GrantGustin9.gif GrantGustin10.gif GrantGustin11.png GrantGustin12345.gif GrantGustin124.gif SebastianSmythe1234.gif GrantGustin2.png GrantGustin3.png GrantGustin4.png GrantGustin111.png GrantGustin5.png amnstill.png 2.jpeg 3.jpeg 4.jpeg gg6.png 7.jpeg 8.jpeg 9.jpeg 10.jpeg gg11.png 12.jpeg gg13.png 14.jpeg 15.jpeg 16.jpeg GrantGustin1.1.gif GrantGustin1.2.gif GrantGustin1.3.gif GrantGustin1.4.gif GrantGustin1.5.gif GrantGustin1.6.gif GrantGustin2.1.gif GrantGustin2.2.gif GrantGustin2.3.gif GrantGustin2.4.gif GrantGustin11.gif GrantGustin12.gif GrantGustin13.gif GrantGustin14.gif GrantGustin15.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.1.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.5.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.6.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.1.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.1.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.5.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.6.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin5.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin6.gif GrantGustin1234567.gif GrantGustin-CSIMiami.gif GrantGustin-CSIMiami2.gif GrantGustin098.gif GrantGustin2756.gif GrantGustin-1.gif GrantGustin-1-1.gif GrantGustin1..1.gif GrantGustin1..2.gif GrantGustin-.png GrantGustin-1.png GrantGustin-2.png GrantGustin-3.png GrantGustin-4.png GrantGustin-5.png tumblr_meopbp79nk1rr7g79o8_250.gif|This on an award show... tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo1_r1_250.png|Younger Grant Gustin tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo2_250.png tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo3_r1_250.png tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo4_250.png tumblr_inline_mfx9ok7UXR1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfbh4xugeL1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfbmhjwr271rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfetd3u3E81rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfk66wW2F81rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfkxe9zDwc1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_mf55hjr6501rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfmjd5BQnG1rxe9wi.gif Callingyouallidiotsinthenicestwaypossible grantgustin.gif Grantgustin-parker.jpg Grantgustinpic.jpg 6f78c39a032c0ed9e1fa0fe4cc5ee4fd.jpeg e130b42e499bbb76603fc4e70056057f.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-02 at 5.49.26 PM.png c0a796329f2d11e2a46f22000a1de414_7.jpg tumblr_mnlk32DaJI1rcg5zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mn1v147h3j1snxta1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3u52uwDQ11qf9n62o1_500.jpg 943470_204377919710911_572582821_n.png E7L8L.gif ff_2012.gif grant_with_hat.gif tumblr_inline_mnn5wjZCX31qz4rgp.gif tumblr_lu8wxg4vJq1qintpi.gif tumblr_lud9i8DRfE1qiqh8to2_250.gif tumblr_lym7kiLxeM1qzl9k5o4_250.gif tumblr_m2hcvsuBeH1rtchxxo1_250.gif tumblr_m5s3rywcIy1qis5g7.gif tumblr_m9rbczWwVn1rc4ikio1_500.gif tumblr_m35pek4Sv71r7ifqv.gif tumblr_mktv3gK2Ro1rcxp6eo1_500.gif tumblr_mndcrm2GJv1rzl2p3o1_500.gif tumblr_mnkdn7Bhqm1st4wgro2_250.gif tumblr_mnnp1mbr2s1qhuamdo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mlf2zuzrsd1qz4rgp.gif 1b6fdca0d93011e2b79d22000a9e5e12_7.jpg 04f2921ed62511e2948e22000a1f9d45_7.jpg 6b089d8cd6a711e2990322000a9f192c_7.jpg 1060f8d8cadc11e293fe22000a1fcb64_7.jpg c7f6eb5cd7b011e28e8222000aa82017_7.jpg c421a3c8d46d11e2aa5e22000a1f96ec_7.jpg newheadshot.jpg|New Headshot 18c17078dbaf11e2871922000a1fbb07_7.jpg cd73006ee4eb11e2b08222000ae91411_7.jpg 37f61d70e68811e291e622000a1f9d57_7.jpg 80d2a64ee38b11e2bacd22000a9e08df_7.jpg a7ecca4ae6ae11e2ac5222000a1fbd4b_7.jpg 0e015652e4f711e28daa22000a9e5187_7.jpg 6c81a2ceecde11e287e222000aaa0aa2_7.jpg 50a513a0ea2d11e2892122000a9f13f9_7.jpg ff548cf8f87611e29a6e22000a1fab27_7.jpg f171dafaf17d11e2867a22000a9f1266_7.jpg 798213e6e2ed11e2818222000ae81e1a_7.jpg 2898bfc0e2f211e2a2f822000a1f985f_7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-29 at 7.37.40 PM.png Grantgustin weird face.gif Screen Shot 2013-08-01 at 7.16.46 PM.png closeupongrantssexyface.jpg c6834472fb9711e2963b22000a1f9c8c_7.jpg McGustin.jpg F58d37d6035e11e397c822000a1f8f8e 7.jpg Grant 1.jpg 2cc21056f1e7a2ada3fad25c56d358b0.jpeg BR49r6mCIAEKPgs.jpeg d03149141a5111e38a171231391050c1_7.jpg Flash 1.jpg BUQu5wXCAAENcVa.jpg tumblr_mt7l2tqg5W1r736o0o1_250.png 419599_500x500wc.jpg tumblr_mt7l2tqg5W1r736o0o2_250.png tumblr_mt7l2tqg5W1r736o0o3_250.png tumblr_mt7l2tqg5W1r736o0o4_250.png Grant_Gustinhot.png BUotWdzCIAA6pVP.jpeg Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o7 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o6 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o5 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o4 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o3 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o2 250.gif Tumblr mth84vy0o21s4bl75o1 250.gif Tumblr mtiawlU9wu1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mtiawlU9wu1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_mtnkr9bfcN1susnhzo1_500.jpg 81ffc71a260a11e3a97a22000a9f18aa_7.jpg NITE2GrantEW.jpg BVImnH4CQAAnsnC.jpeg 17b1704a350311e3847022000aeb0b98_8.jpg grammmnt-gustin.jpg Grant-Gustinmmm.jpg 578501_463169390420892_1991930322_n.jpg 43c88d3a3cf111e3826c22000aa80387_8.jpg 47723ddc3ce211e3939b22000a1f9251_8.jpg 60121f1e3cc511e3892a22000aeb0bad_8.jpg d7ac38ec336111e3bb5722000a1fd013_8.jpg d258094a377911e39f2e22000a1fb37d_8.jpg tumblr_mvc9xjTLHU1susnhzo1_1280.png tumblr_mvcaknoAiF1susnhzo1_1280.png tumblr_mvcazhKYXU1r62qa7o1_250.png 3e30add03f6211e3aea022000a9d0ee7_8.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-01.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-02.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-03.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-04.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-05.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-06.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-07.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes-09.jpg grant-gustin-felicity-flash-scenes.jpg Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto8 r1 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto7 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto6 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto5 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto4 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto3 r1 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto2 250.png Tumblr munxk5Qiev1r1n7bto1 250.png tumblr_mvrn9h7trp1susnhzo1_500.png fc49ca8c48a811e3b7830afd819a2d90_8.jpg tumblr_mwh5do9jM01rrn7p8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwh5do9jM01rrn7p8o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwh5do9jM01rrn7p8o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mwh5do9jM01rrn7p8o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mwh5do9jM01rrn7p8o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwldcoX0VU1slxxafo3_250.gif tumblr_mwldcoX0VU1slxxafo4_250.gif tumblr_mwldcoX0VU1slxxafo5_250.gif tumblr_mwldcoX0VU1slxxafo6_250.gif 6b02cb96532a11e380871237daaf68f6_8.jpg Tumblr mwn4sfLbyk1susnhzo1 500.png 175f6452592611e3ba471297e0c187a3_8.jpg 435d215c592611e39955120c5d8ba71f_8.jpg 318921225a1311e3aeb612488ff18418_8.jpg b8e52bfc5ae011e386c51237a2f516df_8.jpg BagJEwOCYAATZf3.png dd99fc90594411e3828f1225728e27b1_8.jpg 1e753d20587711e38fb40e81cad9c168_8.jpg 2ef00398578111e397151213a45ad6b9_8.jpg 3be8dfa4586011e3a43912f82ce19100_8.jpg 180ae7de588411e3836c12c8f56b1a2b_8.jpg 637a9f04569d11e382e9128eef105127_8.jpg 4476cfc0587711e3a245124b25c24b3c_8.jpg d35182e6587511e3902e121f8c3e4216_8.jpg Barrysmirk.gif Barrysjudginyou.gif imsorryiliedtoyou.gif unbelieveable.gif ofcourseitdid.gif yesohwait.gif Thisisthedefinitionofdangerous.gif yass.gif tumblr_mxklc9lqQM1susnhzo1_500.jpg BbOhZcqCEAEAWe3.jpg BbOivAhCAAAF3XP.jpg Imnotgoingtotellanyone.gif Barryflash.gif Tumblr mxoefbB7Kx1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Tumblr mxoefbB7Kx1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Hallucinationsandexcessivesweating.gif Yourmothershotyou.gif Nottellyouhowtodoyourvigilenteingbut.gif Iwaslateasusual.gif Iusuallyonlyworondeadpeople.gif Bba3mDFCAAAuJD8.jpg tumblr_mxtw4fmCsC1susnhzo2_500.jpg 2285fde0650711e391a2121a17c5eeae_8.jpg 2dd51b7265ac11e3a1650e9a24180d35_8.jpg 14b7d4ae65ac11e3b9251256f5abc793_8.jpg 21cd5f04657711e3b6ee12021146484f_8.jpg 90c5f27c657711e38373122f039eb54c_8.jpg 614ee6c0657711e385670e5a37ffd473_8.jpg e8eafe84654511e3ab2d124a45374a2f_8.jpg tumblr_mxu3btIGTv1qzk8r2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxu2994tgF1t6zi0eo1_250.png tumblr_mxu2994tgF1t6zi0eo3_250.png tumblr_mxu2994tgF1t6zi0eo4_250.png tumblr_mxuy9qZjnd1susnhzo2_500.png tumblr_mxuz1mheGR1susnhzo1_500.png tumblr_mxuz9rpHt11susnhzo2_500.png tumblr_mxv8l0MTzK1susnhzo2_1280.png tumblr_mxv8l0MTzK1susnhzo3_1280.png tumblr_mxv8spcxA51susnhzo1_500.png tumblr_mxv8spcxA51susnhzo2_r1_250.png tumblr_mxv8spcxA51susnhzo3_r1_1280.png tumblr_mxtfpu8IL61susnhzo2_500.png tumblr_mxtg9qvouu1susnhzo1_500.png tumblr_mxtusxg5je1susnhzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxtuv9ZmCs1qghl2lo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxtuvkLmaz1susnhzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxtv04iEMo1susnhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxtv9eHB3c1susnhzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxtygaZg2g1susnhzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxtyypZNlO1susnhzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mxtz2fNLEJ1susnhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxuxrsHMyR1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxuydbOC3z1susnhzo1_1280.jpg Screenshot 2013-12-17 13.58.52.png Screenshot 2013-12-17 13.59.04.png Screenshot 2013-12-17 13.59.10.png Screenshot 2013-12-17 13.59.16.png Screenshot 2013-12-17 13.59.28.png smilinggrant.gif grantg.gif grantg2.gif grantg3.gif grantg4.gif grantg5.gif grantg6.gif grantg7.gif happygrant.gif 1319c09a6c1311e388ed123669db74a7_8.jpg 77f43bbc6cc711e3bbc612a400ee52df_8.jpg 955b5e8e735611e3956e0e4a7dae6698_8.jpg a2cdcdde726811e3bcff129a95923cb5_8.jpg e92c3b9c6fc711e38b53121805cc43e2_8.jpg tumblr_myoxx8T8ud1susnhzo2_500.png tumblr_mz74gchUiC1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74gchUiC1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74gchUiC1susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74gchUiC1susnhzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74ik1UCl1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74ik1UCl1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74ik1UCl1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mz74ik1UCl1susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mz6wb4indN1qg4e7no1_250.png tumblr_mz6wb4indN1qg4e7no2_250.png tumblr_mz6wb4indN1qg4e7no3_250.png tumblr_mz6wb4indN1qg4e7no4_250.png tumblr_mz760diWDe1t6zi0eo1_250.png tumblr_mz760diWDe1t6zi0eo2_250.png tumblr_mz760diWDe1t6zi0eo3_250.png tumblr_mz760diWDe1t6zi0eo4_250.png tumblr_mzbsivCOyt1susnhzo1_400.jpg a695fe167fd111e3bd9d120159004dc9_8.jpg e256a08a7fcd11e3961c1280b6cc0851_8.jpg 523252a8807a11e3b58a12edb263859b_8.jpg 44e9c0fc805e11e3862412f111171750_8.jpg 11ea4eca7c7a11e397dd1261ba238cde_8.jpg Tumblr mzmwqnCMVL1t6zi0eo1 500.png 9b81663c7d3d11e3ad641268d80c0248_8.jpg 44af504e5e6c11e2866922000a1fbcb1_7.jpg 638987a8812711e39c500ee695acc826_8.jpg c6c5a00e1ee611e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg e009a406e68711e299a722000a9d0ee0_7.jpg e36c85aebe4711e2957722000a1f9a39_7.jpg tumblr_mzsb6i8H4g1susnhzo2_500.png Grant Gustin with a dog dressed as a bee.png Screenshot 2014-02-04 15.25.43.png d1dd9f308ec111e3babd12c2e4acfb29_8.jpg a5fc3c5495e811e39b350ede7ca4daf7_8.jpg 1618449_582543441839878_1741486063_n.png tumblr_n199bnh2Fh1susnhzo1_500.png|I woke up like this. tumblr_n1k7g9931d1susnhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1k7g9931d1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n1k7g9931d1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n1k7g9931d1susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n1k7g9931d1susnhzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_n1oug4bzen1susnhzo1_500.png 67f9f184a02011e39d520e090b3c8695_8.jpg TheFlashGrantGustin.jpg 2014-02-27 20.17.54.jpg 2014-02-27 20.19.28.jpg 2014-02-27 22.18.51.jpg 2014-02-27 22.19.25.jpg tumblr_n26qd4wpgY1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n26qd4wpgY1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n26q1uE14i1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n26q1uE14i1susnhzo1_250.jpg BiT7A4eIAAEnffz.jpg tumblr_n23o3wYmM91qmb6woo1_500.png BARRYANDIRIS.jpg TheFlash!.jpg GrantGustinasTheFlash.jpg Tumblr n2asxiErle1susnhzo1 500.png tumblr_n2awauE16w1smamr9o1_500.jpg a2e32cbcb37511e38d3512f5b29fc5f2_8.jpg tumblr_n34pyhppvZ1susnhzo1_500.png aa724670b90b11e389aa0e632b3228b2_8.jpg 4c21ee0cb9c111e38ae4126ee633e465_8.jpg f7eb4c66b9c011e39a11123143081cb7_8.jpg a1c6a06cbb5d11e3a96d12de093cf006_8.jpg d218eedcbc4811e3b49312f74d13d754_8.jpg cbfd096896c611e3b14a12e478479d96_8.jpg tumblr_n3uimjSBRo1r62qa7o1_500.png tumblr_n3up82279E1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3up82279E1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3up82279E1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3up82279E1susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3up82279E1susnhzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3up82279E1susnhzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vq9xe0yI1smamr9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vq9xe0yI1smamr9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vq9xe0yI1smamr9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vq9xe0yI1smamr9o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vq9xe0yI1smamr9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n41adkJDCq1susnhzo1_500.png Tumblr n3urnwywDT1rp74xfo2 250.png Tumblr n3urnwywDT1rp74xfo1 250.png Grant Gustin, science kid.png Grant Gustin Shot (2).jpg Grant Gustin Shot (1).jpg 10251404_278327472345269_1281799913_n.jpg 10299718_669837059756631_107598775_n.jpg 10261170_1415865868684991_1919633255_n.jpg 915445_272226309625049_518124968_n.jpg 10326376_666943130019860_412846373_n.jpg BnItXXqCEAAxKfB.jpg 926759_387399904734017_1410176208_n.jpg 10349766_693630034036647_1974358564_n.jpg tumblr_n5ndew4N9Q1susnhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5ne8urlib1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n5ne8urlib1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n5ne069CIq1susnhzo1_1280.jpg 10387839_629713467115638_371544196_n.jpg 10375798_513269592112997_601127002_n.jpg 10251353_1611854785705694_1230933599_n.jpg 10311322_1508515106044083_1182802447_n.jpg 10358424_284790888349036_1607177516_n.jpg tumblr_n5n6hhrVHj1susnhzo1_400.jpg tumblr_n5n6hhrVHj1susnhzo2_400.jpg tumblr_n5n6hhrVHj1susnhzo3_400.jpg tumblr_n5n6hhrVHj1susnhzo4_400.jpg tumblr_n5n9jafNCL1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n5n9jafNCL1susnhzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr n5nhugOXEa1suajzso3 250.gif tumblr_n5mrjtlbhh1rlylr1o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_n5muwzva2w1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n5n2c5koUz1susnhzo2_1280.png tumblr_n5n5f76Uoo1susnhzo1_1280.jpg is this a picture.gif no it's a vine grant. oh!.gif Sexy grant is sexy.jpg 10296919_536213333156526_1955455126_n.jpg 10354399_737436429642151_184117385_n.jpg 603f78d6eb4a11e387c30002c9c634a8_8.jpg 10413069_246173372173721_1777771028_n.jpg 10375693_585692414878976_1693004121_n.jpg 10413960_579858545460791_2126622911_n.jpg Tumblr n6pchlTW3H1susnhzo2 1280.png tumblr_n6pk6mHGt11susnhzo1_500.png BpZrIhwCMAALw2J.jpg tumblr_n6qgheiumW1susnhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n6qgheiumW1susnhzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n6qgheiumW1susnhzo3_500.jpg 10299854_454879654648719_98136297_n.jpg 10413772_1429539147310591_1767670755_n.jpg 10431951_245688942288086_1353969062_n.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo3_r4_1280.png tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6pya3hD581susnhzo8_r1_1280.png 10454202_505717362895194_302128331_n.jpg 10432036_231660567043692_734928590_n.jpg 10251399_275414749326974_1409461920_n.jpg 10488731_1433387060259886_299780871_n.jpg 10514055_351106958370361_1782341811_n.jpg 10535013_324270964397207_840685714_n.jpg 10549693_807832082582683_1791780236_n.jpg 10475011_1488487998055735_1868112045_n.jpg 10518006_676373275789013_676920980_n.jpg tumblr_n8khp5Cyta1rlylr1o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_n8kk8g7eNB1smamr9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n8kk8g7eNB1smamr9o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n8xujisFNT1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n8xujisFNT1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n8xujisFNT1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n8xujisFNT1susnhzo4_1280.jpg 10514098_653014301441084_1864524176_n.jpg tumblr_n90suhQlMq1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n90suhQlMq1susnhzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n90suhQlMq1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n8yx25zCXk1t735z7o1_500.png tumblr_n8yx25zCXk1t735z7o2_500.png tumblr_n8yx25zCXk1t735z7o3_500.png tumblr_n98td6B1RJ1susnhzo1_1280.png tumblr_n9ao80gM0T1smamr9o1_500.jpg tumblr_n9ap95A6qs1susnhzo2_500.png 10560938_1481177142126604_1698905018_n.jpg BtZfVWsIAAAIn1S.jpg tumblr_n9apbk7iUk1susnhzo1_500.png tumblr_n9aq67UneQ1susnhzo1_1280.png tumblr_n9aq67UneQ1susnhzo2_r1_1280.png BthHTkGIYAEOa7a.jpg 10549718_739627909417043_121204669_n.jpg 1941057_723277334418239_1677670812_n.jpg 10326643_729477990452808_2137974017_n.jpg 10387950_710848382284071_2085582112_n.jpg 10502706_732823730111148_1572064915_n.jpg 10507828_258871510976293_948613414_n.jpg 10514007_270851249775594_1611264564_n.jpg 10525500_797371326974124_574694098_n.jpg 10554013_674815179269910_1005435986_n.jpg 1971339_529065410527768_1702381129_n.jpg 10547229_1469944573256823_362470728_n.jpg tumblr_n9e6ekaahg1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9e6ekaahg1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n9e6ekaahg1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n9e6ekaahg1susnhzo4_1280.jpg NqCK--I-.jpeg Btk14KBIgAAHZoe.jpg tumblr_n9fvlc19TK1susnhzo1_500.png tumblr_n9crxgeeXJ1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9crxgeeXJ1susnhzo2_1280.jpg 10549640_1454263711526743_128436148_n.jpg tumblr_n9nqapBYnV1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9rbylzYJM1susnhzo1_1280.png tumblr_na9dn1JD651smamr9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nabes4a0ut1smamr9o1_500.jpg BukU1IJIUAAepMU.jpg Buw6tXKCIAIcMeS.jpg 10597416_727867967262051_70481999_n.jpg tumblr_nallabeyYW1rno81do3_250.jpg tumblr_nallabeyYW1rno81do4_250.jpg tumblr_nallabeyYW1rno81do6_250.jpg tumblr_nallabeyYW1rno81do7_500.jpg tumblr_nalligZ8ef1rno81do1_500.jpg tumblr_nalligZ8ef1rno81do2_500.jpg tumblr_nalligZ8ef1rno81do3_500.jpg tumblr_nalligZ8ef1rno81do6_500.jpg Tumblr nallabeyYW1rno81do1 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do7 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do6 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do5 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do4 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do3 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do2 250.jpg Tumblr nalkouXmeG1rno81do1 500.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do10 250.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do9 250.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do8 250.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do7 250.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do6 250.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do3 500.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do2 250.jpg Tumblr nalkjcSdfn1rno81do1 500.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do1 250.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do2 250.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do3 250.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do4 250.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do5 250.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do6 250.jpg Tumblr nalj4eg9gV1rno81do7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do7 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do6 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do5 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do4 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do3 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do2 250.jpg Tumblr naljzdDsIM1rno81do1 500.jpg Tumblr nalikgjXfo1rno81do2 250.jpg Tumblr nalikgjXfo1rno81do1 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo10 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo9 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo8 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo7 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo6 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo5 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo4 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo3 250.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nalbt5ouxh1susnhzo1 250.jpg Tumblr nal9gjahZd1susnhzo5 250.jpg Tumblr nal9gjahZd1susnhzo4 250.jpg Tumblr nal9gjahZd1susnhzo3 500.jpg Tumblr nal9gjahZd1susnhzo2 250.jpg Tumblr nal9gjahZd1susnhzo1 250 - Kopie.jpg 10632012_532970256804792_898261792_n.jpg Tumblr navkcjY2Tl1susnhzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ncgwyuI7F81rm8kcso1 500.png Tumblr nc7p63SxxH1t0vpufo1 500.jpg Tumblr nd38qakyg01t1u5jgo1 500.png 1391306_719663794786170_428254838_n.jpg 10724017_528215183989713_1743331332_n.jpg 10724175_852968424726814_1176989890_n.jpg Lightning gave me abs?.gif tumblr_ndktc18i9W1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ndktc18i9W1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ndktc18i9W1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ndktc18i9W1susnhzo4_500.jpg tumblr_ndktc18i9W1susnhzo7_500.jpg tumblr_ndkw9tojeX1t1u5jgo1_500.png tumblr_ndnp58cnxG1susnhzo3_500.jpg tumblr_ndnp58cnxG1susnhzo8_1280.jpg B0Oh5gjCQAEENou.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo7_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo8_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo9_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ndt7xrtKhL1susnhzo6_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40t1GtFY1susnhzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40t1GtFY1susnhzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo8_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo9_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40os6cd41susnhzo10_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40t1GtFY1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40t1GtFY1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40t1GtFY1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ne40t1GtFY1susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ne3326K8t61qck0h4o1_500.png 923832 1719971664894832 1289855123 n.jpg tumblr_ne9os1xifD1susnhzo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_ne9os1xifD1susnhzo2_r1_400.png tumblr_ne9xhzne9s1u14i5lo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9xhzne9s1u14i5lo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9xhzne9s1u14i5lo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_ne9zzjushc1susnhzo8_1280.jpg 10693281_1496156410667044_1949014996_n.jpg 10748080_1518885181700708_1808328930_n.jpg Tumblr nebfa0YKg51qh91nzo1 1280.png Tumblr nebfa0YKg51qh91nzo4 1280.png tumblr_nebexuzIpW1rno81do1_1280.jpg tumblr_nebfa0YKg51qh91nzo2_1280.png tumblr_nebfa0YKg51qh91nzo3_1280.png tumblr_nebfa0YKg51qh91nzo5_1280.png B1R2NQjIIAAGgKB.jpg 10735347_764728986910143_487012568_n.jpg 10802473_783085698416788_2027831047_n.jpg tumblr_neyrw3MbwU1susnhzo1_1280.png tumblr_nfkega5uxA1susnhzo1_250.jpg tumblr_nfkega5uxA1susnhzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nfkega5uxA1susnhzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfkega5uxA1susnhzo4_1280.jpg 10349640_1411711155787299_1716260253_n.jpg 10432076_335427066641027_87293365_n.jpg 10848339_1612266078995069_589036205_n.jpg 10853017_781542695255766_24627910_n.jpg tumblr_nh56knxj5I1susnhzo1_500.jpg 10414052_1513961108877708_512027677_n.jpg 10755735_1524773814455799_1143584975_n.jpg 10838316_1384137561885576_17577433_n.jpg 10848397_620565641399642_1270198756_n.jpg 10864876_329712617235011_53091212_n.jpg 10865240_727367380664746_1856548602_n.jpg tumblr_nair5tkZX21smamr9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1w7zha4X1rlylr1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni1xtcEayv1tvefl1o1_500.png tumblr_ni1xy8lVg51tvefl1o1_500.png 10895135_1658254964401821_1359591525_n.jpg B7QlNoOCQAA320L.jpg B7QmMaVCAAEunih.jpg tumblr_ni6kknVIzI1susnhzo1_1280.png B7RC_ctCEAAahbe.jpg Videos External links *Grant Gustin on Facebook * * References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars